


Maryse is bisexual?

by peachyoh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyoh/pseuds/peachyoh
Summary: The little group celebrates Alec's birthday at Magnus's loft and play 'Truth or Dare' when a really drunk Maryse stumbles into the apartment. Nobody expects what secrets will be revealed...





	1. Truth or Dare

They were at Magnus's loft, since it was Alec's birthday.  
There were Simon and Maia, me and Jace, Izzy, Luke and even Dot.

After a while, everyone was a little drunk.  
Clary glanced over at Alec, who was sitting on the sofa, his head leaned against Magnus's shoulder. His hand was intertwined with his boyfriend's. She couldn't help but smile widely. She had never seen Alec that happy. But now he seemed so much more confident and less serious. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realise Magnus standing in the middle of the room until he spoke up.  
"Since this is a party, we should do something fun...let's play a game. Any siggestions?"  
Izzy jumped off her chair. "Truth or dare!", she shouted. She blushed a little when she realised she sounded way too excited.  
Everyone just slightly smirked about the fact how much Izzy seemed to like 'Truth or dare'.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah, let's play Truth or dare. Who's in?"  
"I am." Alec said in his deep voice.  
"Since my parabatai is in, I'm too", Jace said immediately.  
Before Clary realised it, she spoke as well: "I can't wait to find out your most embarassing secrets, Jace Herondale." She winked at her boyfriend who muttered something which she sadly couldn't understand.  
Maya and Simon were agreeing shortly after everyone did. Even Luke and Dot were in.

"Then it's settled. Let the games-"  
Izzy cut him off. "I didn't agree yet!"  
Magnus just looked as if he didn't know if she was joking.  
The redheaded shadowhunter couldn't help but laugh hard.  
"Izzy you suggested the damn game!"  
She got no response for several seconds before Isabelle finally let out a simple: "Oh"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
"...and Izzy didn't speak to mom and dad FOR DAYS when she couldn't have a pink unicorn!", Alec said and was immediately punched by his sister.  
"We all had our phases!"  
That awoke Clary's interest.  
"What was Jace's?"  
She could see her boyfriend getting pale.  
"Don't you dare tell-"  
"He wanted to dye his hair black to impress a girl in middleschool. He buyed the wrong hair dye and had to go to school with green hair for a whole month!"  
Everyone gasped.  
"You promised to never speak about this again!", Jace spoke up, clearly embarassed.  
Simon burst into laughter, and everyone was joining in after a couple of seconds. They continued to play, when they heard a knock at the door.

Magnus went to open the door and was completely taken by suprise when he did.  
An apparently not so sober Maryse Lightwood was standing in front of him and pressed him into a hug.  
"Magnuuuuus! It's lovely to see you", she said and stepped into the apartment. "Is there a party going on?"  
"Mom, I...", Alec, his sweet Alec tried to explain.  
"Why didn't you invite me? I wanna have fun tooo! Luke, you remember the night when I threw up into your sink and Jocelyn had to hold my hair?", she giggled.  
All eyes were on her in pure shock, realizing she was more than just a little drunk.  
Izzy was the first one to break the silence. "You should go home, we were just playing truth or dare and-"  
"I can join you!", Maryse called out happily.  
Now everyone definetly saw where Izzy's excitement about that game comes from.  
A smirk built on Magnus's lips. This night was gonna be fun.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Maryse, kiss someone of your choice", Magnus said, still smirking.  
All lightwood siblings were giving him a deadly glare, obviously not wanting to see their mom kissing someone.  
Maryse stood up while giggling a little and to everyone's suprise stopped in front of Dot.  
Dot seemed just as suprised as everyone else and opened her mouth to say something, when Maryse Lightwood's lips already met her's. It was a full tongue kiss which lasted longer than expected, before Dot finally pulled away.  
Maryse just sat down again. "Who's next?", she asked as if it was not special at all that she just kissed Dot.  
The people in the room just looked at her still shocked.  
"What?" Maryse just shrugged.

Izzy was the first to respond. "Mom...you just kissed Dot."  
"Can't I kiss whoever I want?", Maryse just asked and spun the bottle again.

That's when Magnus realised his mother-in-law was probably bisexual, just like him. He once saw her with a girl, holding hands, 20 years ago. They were just friends, he thought. But now he saw it in a complete different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this idea with Maryse being bisexual, so I hope it isn't that bad. If you have any tips please tell me^^


	2. Suprising Phone Call

Alec's mom kissed another woman.  
He had no idea why...well, she was drunk, like really drunk, but it was still odd.  
He pushed the thought of his mom and Dot aside and focused at the still spinning bottle.  
And, what a suprise: it landed on him.

"Truth", he said, too terrified to say Dare, because his mother was really unpredictable right now.

"Why didn't you come out to me earlier?", she asked quietly, not looking into his eyes. "Did I fail at being a mother?"  
Alec closed his eyes for a second, cursing himself for not saying Dare.  
"Mom...you know, I love you. I...I was scared. Scared you would abandon me. It was terrible, when I couldn't be myself. My life felt like a lie. Now, when I look back, I know I could've told you. I'm sorry."   
She hugged her son tightly, tears in her eyes.  
"I love you, Alec. I love all of you, more than anything."  
Everyone looked at her in awe and apparently it was time for a group hug.

Alec was just about to spin bottle again, when a phone started to ring.  
Maryse grabbed it and quickly answered the call.

"Hello?"  
"Maryse...it's me", a voice said which Maryse thought she would never hear again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Excuse me, I'll be right back", Maryse told her children, a forced smile on her lips. 

Alec knew something was wrong, and Magnus could see his boyfriend activating his hearing-rune.  
Magnus, on the other hand, was just as curious as Alexander but luckily, he didn't need a rune.  
He had his magic.

"Why are you calling me?!"  
Magnus and Alec looked at eachother, exactly knowing that the other one was listening too. Sadly they couldn't hear what the person on the phone said.

"Oh really? The last time I checked you were the one that cheated on me!"

Alec gasped. Was that Robert on the phone? It couldn't be, right?

"Look, I have no idea why you call me now, after twenty years. I have four kids, and just got divorced."

Now, Alec knew that it definitely wasn't Robert on the phone. But who else had cheated on his mother?

"Yes, I loved you, I loved you so much, but you broke my heart, P. You broke my heart so much that it still hurts, okay? But we are over."

Magnus took his boyfriend's hand. He knew how much it upset him to hear someone had hurt his loved mother.

Maryse raised her voice now, they almost didn't need their super hearing anymore.

"You fucking cheated on me with Magnus Bane!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a few chapters done because I wrote this a while ago but wasn't sure if I should post this^^


	3. After All Those Years...

Suddely it all made sense to Alec. Why his mom had hated Magnus so much in the beginning. Apparently this "P" had cheated on her with Magnus. It shouldn't shock Alec, it really shouldn't. He knows that Magnus has had many lovers or at least sexual relationships in the past.  
But the thought of them, his mother and his boyfriend, both having slept with the same person is just really weird.

So his mom got cheated on with Magnus, his sweet Magnus.

His sweet Magnus, who looked just as shocked as Alec and the rest of the group who could listen to the last part too.

Magnus noticed that everyone was staring at him soon.  
"What? I don't know who it is, okay? And if I had something with Maryse's ex, then I'm sorry, I didn't know then, did I?"

"Look, there are people in the house, including my kids, so I'm done talking to you, okay?", Maryse continued.  
"No, by the angel, we will never try again!" Again, she raised her voice.

There was a long pause, as if the person on the phone talked and didn't stop, before Maryse cut her off.  
"Goodbye, Penelope", she almost whispered, that quiet that only Magnus and Alec could hear it.  
Both their eyes widened.

Magnus's theory got proven.  
His mother in law was indeed not as heterosexual as he thought the other day.  
Maryse came back into the room, wiping the tears out of her eyes when she thought nobody looked at her and sat down again, a forced smile on her lips. 

"Mom...is everything okay?", Alec asked carfully.   
"Yeah, why shouldn't it be?", she asked still keeping the smile on her lips.  
"Who was that on the phone...was it an ex boyfriend of yours?", Izzy asked her mother and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"No, it wasn't", Maryse replied, technically not even lying.  
"Mom...we heard what you said about Magnus to that guy on the phone", Isabelle said.

Alec took his mother's hand. "You can tell us anything. I know it's hard, but you can try", he said calmly and she gave him a smile, but this time it was a genuine one instead of a forced one.   
She opened her mouth to respond something when the door rang.

"I'll get it", Magnus said and stood up to open the door.  
A woman with brown slightly curled hair stood in front of him and her mascara ran down her cheeks.  
She was definetly crying.  
When she saw Magnus she narrowed her eyes.  
"You are the reason I lost her", she said, still crying.  
"Wait...who are you?", Magnus asked the woman confused.  
"Oh my god, I'm such a fool, I was just one of thousands that you had in bed, but for me it ruined everything and I lost her", she sobbed.  
"I want her back...after all those those years, deep down I still love her."  
"It's okay...tell me your name", Magnus said, while trying to calm her down.

"Penelope", Penelope whispered.

Penelope. The woman on the phone.  
And suddenly Magnus remembered.  
He remembered how Maryse treated him bad for no reason since one day.  
How tired she looked ever since.  
How done she looked with everything.  
All these years he thought it was because he was a downworlder.  
But it was all because he had slept with her girl.

Maryse stepped to Magnus.  
"Magnus, who is..."   
She frowned when she saw who was in front of her.   
"Wh-what are you doing here? H-how do you know I was here?", she asked her ex girlfriend while trying to blink her tears away.  
Before Penelope could reply Maryse already knew the answer.  
"Lucian."  
A single tear escaped Maryse's eye, even tho she tried to fight it.

The two women just looked at each other, before Penelope broke the silence.  
"You look beautiful...just as I remembered", she said slightly smiling.  
"Pen...what are you doing? I said 'no' and you still show up here...what do you want?", she asked bluntly.

"You! I want you! What we had was special, Mary, and don't even try to deny it! You are the love of my life!", Penelope answered and her voice broke at the last part.

They didn't realise everyone was staring at them, there were just them.  
Penelope and Maryse.  
Two women that were once lovers.  
Two broken souls.

Tears were now streaming down Maryse's cheeks.  
"Penny...you can't just mess up my life all over again! If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me with the most powerful warlock who is by the way now dating my son! I made my son feel bad because I couldn't help but be still mad at Magnus! You broke my heart into tiny little pieces more than anyone ever did!  
Why does it still hurt so much after that many years?"

Penelope placed her hands on Maryse's cheeks, softly wiping away her tears.  
To everyone's suprise she didn't push Penelope's hands away.

Magnus was still standing in the door and was just like everyone else watching them.  
He smiled at his mother-in-law and her apparently long lost love.

"Penny...we can not be together, what should I tell my kids? 'Hey guess what, your mom is bisexual and now dating her ex girlfriend again, I hope that's fine'?"

"I think you don't have to tell them, Mary...", Penelope simply said and stared at the people behind Maryse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, ler me know your thoughts in the comments🙈💕


	4. Forgive me

After a little while, Maryse was drunk again, even more than she was when she arrived at the apartment. They didn't really pay attention to it until Maryse suddenly leaned her head onto Penelopes shoulder.

"You're shoulder is still so comfortable...almost as comfortable as your lap", she mumbled into her ex's hair.  
"Mary, you are really drunk. You should go to bed", Penelope said.  
"No...if I wanna sleep I just sleep on your shoulder, like I always used to. Robert and I never did that...", Maryse responded with her eyes closed. The last part made Penelope widen her eyes.

"Robert? As in Robert Lightwood? You married Robert fucking Lightwood?!", she looked at Maryse shocked and also kind of disappointed.  
"Yes why shouldn't I have?", Maryse slurred back at Penelope.

"Maryse, he bullied you in Highschool! I found you crying several times because of him! He insulted your family, said you didn't deserve to be a shadowhunter and that you were weak! And you...you just marry him after all that? Mary, you said yourself he is the reason for your anxiety!"  
Penelope was clearly upset. And so was everyone else.

Noone of them knew that Robert bullied Maryse. Especially not in such an awful way. Noone knew about Maryse's anxiety.

"Penny...I had my reasons okay? After you I would never be interested in a guy...and...he was the first to ever be interested in me...and my parents liked him-"  
"So you just marry him?! That's not how marriage works! You should only marry someone if you truly love someone and wanna spend the rest of your life with them!"

"Did you love me back then?", she asked with her voice cracking a little.  
Penelope blinked a little. "Of course I did", she eventually whispered.  
"Why did you cheat on me then?"  
Tears were forming in Maryse's eyes.  
"This is not the right place to talk ab-"  
"Yes it is! You tell me right now!", Maryse suddenly said raising her voice.  
She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. All the memories came back. They did have a good time. The best time. But their story had had a bitter ending.

"You remember...when we h-had this...huge fight about me...being overprotective? I-I was still mad about it and...I-I drank way too much...and I wanted to hurt you. But after I...did it, I immediately regretted it. P-please forgive me", Penelope said between loud sobs.  
"You know someone a-asked what the h-happiest time in my life was...a-and all that came to my mind w-was your face. Your face with t-that smile I loved. With these b-beautiful eyes...they had that special spark in it and w-whenever I came to pick you up they would light up. And now I look at you a-and you still look stunning like I remembered. So...p-please forgive me, Mary."

Everyone was completely speechless and starving for Maryse's response.  
Her tears were now streaming down her cheeks again and her mascara was even messier than before. She looked her ex girlfriend in the eyes and said only three words. Three words that meant something incredible to Penelope, even if Maryse only said it because of the amount of drinks she had. It still meant a new beginning. A new development in their relationship.

"I can try", Maryse whispered. A smile built up on her lips. She wiped away Penelope's tears and rested her hand on her cheek.  
Her eyes fell on Penelope's lips then back up to her eyes.

Nobody in this room had missed that look and was secretly hoping they would kiss because after that practical love confession from Penelope's side.

Penelope seemed to notice Maryse's gaze too and leaned slightly forward while lying her hand in Maryse's neck.  
They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, both looking from eachother's lips to their eyes.  
Maryse was eventually the one who closed the gap between them. Her lips softly met Penelope's.

Both of them smiled into the kiss. Eventually they let go of each other.  
"I missed you", Penelope mumbled.  
"I missed you too, Penny."

They both knew that this happened because Maryse was drunk and things weren't discussed yet. But they both didn't care. They could talk tomorrow, when they were sober. For now, it was just them. Two long lost lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I last uploaded...I just wanted to make this chapter realistic with not changing too much. I felt like it was rushed, so I added the last bit with them both knowing they'd need to talk the next day.  
> I really hope you like it^^


	5. Revelations and drunken talk

Neither Isabelle and Alec, nor Jace had ever seen their mother that in love.  
She was still smiling at Penelope, her hand still on her cheek.  
After they stayed a bit like that, Maryse was the first one to realise that everyone watched them.  
She turned her head to look at them and gave them a small smile which looked adorable.

Magnus finally said something after one minute of silence.  
"Well...congratulations you two...whatever you are now", he said and smiled warmly at them.  
The last part of the sentence made these two look at each other.  
"Well...what are we?", Penelope asked shyly.  
"I don't know...you tell me", Maryse said and chuckled a little.  
"Don't you have to ask or something?" Penelope sounded really nervous.  
"Will you be my girlfriend...again?", Maryse asked and seemed nervous too.  
"Yes, of course I will!", Penelope said excited and took Maryse's hand.  
"I have such a beautiful girlfriend", she whispered softly which made Maryse blush again.

"Congrats!", Izzy exclaimed happily and hugged her mom.  
Alec and Jace hugged her shortly after.  
They turned to Penelope then.  
"If you break our mom's heart again...you will regret it", Alec said in a serious tone.  
"I won't", Penelope responded in the same serious tone.  
Alec simply nodded and exchanged a look with Magnus. A smirk was now on Magnus's lips.  
"So...tell us everything", he said.

"Yeah, tell us. How did you meet?", Izzy joined in.  
Maryse seemed to hesitate a little.  
"Please, Mrs. Lightwood", Clary said curious.  
"Call me Maryse. You're dating my son, you're family", Maryse told her warmly.  
"That's so sweet, mom", Jace said suprised. "Anyways now tell us", he continued then.

"Shall I tell them?", Penelope asked her girlfriend who nodded at her.  
"So, since I am three years older than Mary we obvisiously didn't went to the same classes. But I found her once crying in a corner because of Robert. I asked if I could help her but you know how stubborn she can be and resisted to take my help because she was okay which she obvisiously was not. So I helped her up anyways and offered that I could take her to the city in my car and just have some fun. Which she accepted after a while. We became close friends until it was more than that."  
After Penelope finished she looked at Maryse who smiled at her and took her hand.

"Who did the first step to become more than friends?", Isabelle asked curious.  
"Mary did", Penelope responded making her girlfriend blush a little.  
"Mom did?", Jace asked a little sceptic.  
For some reason he had expected Penelope did the first step.

"It was adorable. She was so nervous when she asked me out. At first she just tried to explain that I could say 'no' and that she didn't want to ruin our friendship and I could just say if I wasn't interested in her or girls in general. So I interrupted her with saying 'yes' and she looked so excited. We arranged something and then she walked away to Lucian and Jocelyn and I heard that she told them about our date."

"Oh, I remember that", Luke chuckled.  
"She was like 'oh my god I just asked Penelope out! You know, this girl I have a crush on since 2 months and that I told you about nonstop?' It was so funny and adorable", he continued.

Maryse hid her face in Penelope's sweater.  
"Why is this evening basically you all getting to hear embarassing stories about me?", she muffled into the sweater which made them all laugh.

"Well here's one about Penny!", Maryse said and exchanged a look with Penny.   
"You know, about two weeks after we started dating, Penelope wanted to get us into a nightclub. She was like 'I got my contacts, Mary'. She walked up to that club like a total badass...we ended up going to the cinema because she didn't get us in there", the Lightwood told them.  
"But the movie was great and we did end up making out!", Penelope hissed in self-defense, and suddenly realised that she said that last part out loud.

And it happened again. Maryse was blushing again.  
Her daughter, who was just drinking when  Penelope let slip these last words, choked on her tequila and coughed to get some air again.

"Awkwaaaard", Magnus muttered and earned a playful punch from his boyfriend.

"Wait, Maryse...so did you actually know much about the LGBTQ+ community since you're part of it and pretended that you didn't when I told you some facts?", Magnus suddenly said as if it just came to his mind.

"Well...yeah. I mean Penny and I went to CSD and some LGBTQ+ festivals when we were dating and I've watched 'Orange is the new black' and 'Queer Eye'...so, I did know everything you told me", Maryse shrugged.

"Cheater", Magnus responded and gave his mother-in-law a playful glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realise this isn't really good but I wrote this when I was bored and on a really long trip so yeah lol


End file.
